


la habitación

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: I don’t even know, Other, Spanish, i guess?, im a native english speaker and it Shows, im sorry, lapslock, literally this sucks i was bored and wanting to learn spanish, tHIS IS SO SHORT, u shouldn’t read this lol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: estoy en una habitación que no reconozco. ¿dónde estoy?





	la habitación

¿dónde estoy? 

esta no es mi casa. 

esta tampoco es la casa de alguien que conozco. 

miro a mi alrededor, y la habitación es negra y muy pequeña.

miro hacia abajo y estoy sentado en una cama nueva.

miro hacia el techo. 

en el, hay una pintura de estilo renacentista, a pesar del tamaño de la habatación. 

rápidamente, me doy cuenta de que mi teléfono, mi billetera, y my bolso no están en ninguna parte.

me pongo de pie, buscando cualquier forma de escapar. 

sin embargo, las sospechas que me revuelven el estómago están confirmadas: no hay salida.

ahora, todo lo que puedo hacer es preguntarme, 

¿cómo llegué aquí 

si no hay puerta?


End file.
